The Black Knight
by Rainbow Dust
Summary: "You don't look good." he tried to keep his voice even, teasing and taunting, like it always used to be around her. "Thanks." her voice was slightly bitter and her eyes fluttered open, staring at him and compelling him to get lost in how they reflected the colour of the sea so perfectly.


A/N: This is the single most pointless thing I've ever written, if I'm to be honest. It's really old too, I just found it again. And seeing as I haven't written any Blackinnon in _months_, I figured you guys could do with this. I promise to write a decent piece soon (or something).

* * *

The Black Knight

She pulled her knees to her chest—no duvet, no blanket, no pillow. Just her pale arms wrapped around her own body.

One would usually describe Marlene McKinnon as a tall, thin yet deliciously curved girl with luscious golden curls that fell down her back like a waterfall, inviting you to twist your fingers in them and feel the softness that was her hair between your fingers. She was remarkably beautiful.

But looking like that, she looked almost small. Fragile, really.

Her long legs looked short—short and paler than usually and covered with small bumps formed because she was cold. The same was to say about her arms, the small almost white hairs were now visible as she shivered.

He wasn't going to lie, he had imagined her like this before. Just liike that, her face drained of it's colour, her body small and fragile. Her soft, delicious red plump lips torn and dry—

It was a far too familiar nightmare.

But it was never like _this_. So when he had seen her, he'd let himself let out a breathe of relief. Because that's what he felt, relieved.

"You don't look good." he tried to keep his voice even, teasing and taunting, like it always used to be around her.

"Thanks." her voice was slightly bitter and her eyes fluttered open, staring at him and compelling him to get lost in how they reflected the colour of the sea so perfectly.

"Seriously, McKinnon." he was humoured, so he gave a little laugh. He didn't receive anything back. "You look like you just fought a war, and I know for a fact that, that part hasn't started yet."

She pulled a face at him, bringing her knees closer to her head. "Shut up, Black."

He smirked at that. She wasn't completely lost, then. "Good to see you still have a little bit of spark left in you. I've got to admit I'm a bit surprised that Marlene McKinnon would let… well… _this _bring her down."

"I'm sick, leave me alone."

She was sick. Only sick, and for that he was grateful. Because all the times hee had imagined seeing Marlene McKinnon on a bed, looking like… that, it wasn't just a cold she was suffering from.

"It's just the flu. I'm sure they can fix you up in no time if you'd get off your arse and go to St. Mungo—"

"If muggles can survive colds without magic, so can I."

There, she wasn't definitely not lost completely. She was still as fucking stubborn as ever.

"If you say so, but they actually do stuff to make themselves better you know." he rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed next to her, she shifted slightly and groaned.

"I'm fine, I just have to sleep it off. Why are you even here?"

"You think I'd miss out on the opportunity to see the great Marlene McKinnon looking like this? You look like Rudolf by the way."

"Who the hell is that again?" Marlene grimaced, remembering the name faintly from one of the stories Lily had told her.

"The reindeer." Sirius patted on his nose. "With the red nose, you two match."

"You are such an arsehole."

"Arsehole who brought you this—or well, technically it's from Lily, but I'm the messenger so…" he threw the pillow at her. "Seriously, where is all your stuff?" her apartment was pretty empty, bar the bed she was placed on.

"I set some stuff on fire."

"Of course you did." he shook his head, tossing a blanket at her as well. "This is also from Lily. How did you burn everything?"

"I never owned much anyway." Marlene reached out for the pillow. "Mary and I had a bit too much to drink and ended up setting things on fire. End of story. Do you have food, too?"

He chuckled a little, reaching over so he could drape the blanket over her. "You have an appetite? That's good. Chicken soup, made by Lily as well."

"Why didn't Lily just come over here?"

"Beats me."

"Someone should."

"Ooh, word play. Look who's getting better already! Merlin, my visits must be magical."

"Oh yes, pure magic. Go become a doctor. You can leave now, Black."

He shook his head at her. "Seriously though… Get better."

Why was he telling her to get better? Did he wants her to better so she could participate in the war they've been preparing to fight?

Was she going to get better just so she could end up like this again? Just next time, it would be worse, next time she wouldn't just have a cold. Next time she'd be—

"Or not." he found himself saying before he could stop himself, but he had to do something to stop his thoughts. "Stay sick if you want."

"I'll get better." Marlene closed her eyes again, before yawning. "Mu-uch better, and then I'll kick your ass."

"I look forward to it."

She opened her eyes, looking at him weirdly. "You sound so… sincere. Like you actually care."

"You always make me sound so heartless, McKinnon."

She shrugged a little, groaning as she did so. "That's because that's what you wanted everyone to think you are. But then you come prancing in here like some prince on a horse trying to save me."

"Since when did you need someone to save you?"

"That's the thing, I don't." she gave him a little grin. "That's why I don't understand why you're here."

"Like I said," he replied, getting up from the bed. "I'm just Lily's messenger."

She yawned again. "I don't believe you." but her eyes closed. "But whatever you say, Black, I've got a lot of painkillers in my system so I might not even remember your visit tomorrow. I'm even tempted to say it's sweet that you bothered to visit, but I'm not totally drugged."

He rolled her eyes at her, but had to bite down on his lip to stop a smile. "Get better, McKinnon."

"Everything for you, my knight in shining armour."

* * *

A/N: Honestly, this is as fluffy as my McKinnon gets. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
